


Come to/for Me

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Tony's busy working in the workshop, but he's always happy for Steve to distract him for some sexytimes.





	Come to/for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "writing format: stream of consciousness" square on my bingo card. So that's what it is, 1000ish words of stream of consciousness smut. I can't believe that the first time I am writing just plain smut it is for this kind of prompt on the bingo challenge, but that's where my muse took it. Also, it's going to be (a little) hard to read, because it is stream of consciousness, so there's no line breaks or punctuation and lots of associative leaps of thought - I am going with Beckett over Joyce though, and leaving in the apostrophes. Yes, that's my ... line in the sand? (I pondered going with interior monologue or free indirect speech instead, but nope, "stream of consciousness" it said, so "stream of consciousness" it is. No chickening out. Not as good as James Joyce's Molly in "Ulysses", but, hey, we have to start somewhere, right? So ... I seem to have started ... with smut. Ok then. (Oh man what have I done?!))

.

 

So yes let’s here now if I yes when right displacement is intial velocity over time so if I adjust the thrust like what what noise hand person what what oh Steve hi Steve it’s Steve love Steve love best person he’s here love it when he is here yes what plus half of acceleration hmm he’s close and warm oh hug yes hug nice hug and hmm but what if the velocity multiplied with the time interval squared what is ohh that’s that feels but there’s an armor upgrade I really should be but oh god that feels so good his hand is what is he ahhh yes that’s oh is it yes it seems to be okay then time for sex hmm okay always time for I always have time with Steve for velocity multiplied sex oh hands nice nice let me here let me hmm much better let’s get his shirt out of his oh ohhh that feels nice so smooth hot skin hmmm but x equals y times or was it z in the equation for ohhh do that again oh what is he oh oh Steve oh that’s no wait the velocity needs to be adjusted for the ahh who cares I don’t not when ohhh yesss there right there hmm my collarbone so nice when he always so nice but Pepper won’t like the hickey but ohh I do I like the hickey makes me feel like I belong always belong yes but yes that’s what I need to next with the armor right right armor what was I ohhh warm hot so smooth yes kiss me again kiss here let me my hands in your hair feels so good armor velocity oh god his tongue yes hmmm kiss me yes always kiss me always always every minute every day every hmmm wait cake why cake why why does Steve taste like cake oh yes right he had dessert at that Italian place the noodles were so good earlier so smooth and that tangy sauce and then when we hmm was a nice date always nice with Steve hmmm here yes let me let’s he likes it when I yes there we go that’s yes let’s get these hands hands trousers my hands in his trouser zipper there he feels so good and hmm his neck always smells so nice I still don’t understand why but it always does I want to always smell this ohhh yessss I have to bite him here let me lick it he likes it when I and I like it when I lick and suck it and there we go such a nice sound I love it when Steve groans it’s hot so hot and sweet and indecent and mine only mine my sound only for me only let’s see if I can make him do it again yesss oh wait that was me groaning nevermind ohhh Steve Steve that’s that’s oh god that feels so oohhhh what is oh okay yes couch couch good couch good let’s yes on the couch yes let’s here let me hmmm shirt off trousers off off off all off everything off let’s so much skin nice skin so smooth and warm and all those muscles and hmm that sensitive nipple he was why is the left one more sensitive why is it why I always wonder this why do I oh yes I want to why don’t I while I yes let me go further down will he let me or yesss your hands in my hair your voice so nice so hot so I love you so gooood hmm yes let’s wait what oh okay need to floor move yes kneel yes good between such nice legs his legs this is let me hmm nice stomach such a nice and hands on his thighs my hands my hands I hope forever always only my hands up down up down skin warm nice love smooth oh yes no patience Steve patience Steve patience let me here let me ok let me wait hmmm ok fine I don’t have patience either so let me here let me yes he’s so hard already so huge and warm and perfect and smells so good everywhere and I love it when he uses my shower gel makes him smell like he is yes let me here lick it just like that I know you like that feel like he is mine and always be mine always always Steve please ok smooth smooth here let me careful teeth no teeth careful teeth deeper deeper relax relax up down up down hmm so good the way he sounds the taste the smell so heavy on my tongue this is so hot I love it why do I love this should I love this who cares I love it yes this just this with Steve hot skin heavy on my tongue those sounds he makes so good so yes hands in my hair the floor is cold I hope Dum-E stays in his corner now would be a hmmm bad time and hmmm so good oh I love you Steve so much and I can feel he’s hmmm yes let me faster now just the tip this always makes him when I swirl my tongue like this yes there he groaned I knew it oh I think he’s close hmm I love doing this for him I love him Steve I love Steve love love love now now more tongue more tongue like this and here let me suck hard hmmm precum so strange why do I like it so it’s because I love him yes I love him love him yes hmmm he’s close more deeper more more hmm his hands in my hair tightening so good so good so good I think he’s going to love Steve love Steve yes I do hmm hmm hmm yes yes yes he’s going to yes love yes love come for me yes love yes love come hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 

 

.


End file.
